gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Code Chronos: Eve of Destruction
'''Code Chronos: Eve of Destruction '''is a 2D fighting game developed by Orange Soft and published by ACS. It is the sequel to the critically-acclaimed Code Chronos. Released in 2008 for Arcades (ACS System 201++), PlayStation 3 and XBox 360.. Gameplay Gameplay remains the same from the first game. The Character Abilities from the first game return, along with four new additions: *Absolute Defense (characters can use a special guard that doesen't deal damage to the player) *Healing (characters can quickly regain damage dealt by guarding in exchange for a full Instinct meter) *Reflecting Parry (characters can use a special parry that deflects projectiles back to the opponent) *Quick Fury (characters can activate Fury Mode at any point in the match) The game also adds "stage gimmicks". Each stage has its own stage gimmicks such as breakable walls, gates, pitfalls and ledges. Some of these stage gimmicks can be used for an "outside ring" victory, while others unveil new fighting areas within the stage. Story The game takes place a year after the events of the first game. Kain had used the Sundial to put an end to the time shift and to restore the balance of the time-space continuum. However, the disruption of the time-space continuum caused by the time shift has partially broken the seal that contained the ancient demon Mephistopheles. Desperate, Ash decided to release the seal in order to fully awaken Mephistopheles. However, the fragments of the Sundial, which are required to release the ancient demon, are now nowhere to be found. Until one day in September. An 18-year-old girl named Emiri Yamanaka had found what appears to be the fragments of the Sundial. After the fragmants have been discovered, a second time shift has occurred. Kain discovered that the now-broken Sundial is the reason for the time shift, and that Azh was looking for the fragments of the Sundial in order to release Mephistopheles. Thus, Kain sets off to avoid the fragments of the Sundial from falling into the wrong hands. Characters Returning *Kain (Anti-Stun, Charge Attack, Quick Gain, Absolute Defense) *Faye Kurosawa (High Jump, Charge Attack, Safe Parry, Healing) *Renji (Aerial Specials, Safe Parry, Quick Parry, Reflecting Parry) *Mia (Charge Attack, Quick Parry, Safe Burst, Reflecting Parry) *L.D. 50 (Anti-Stun, Quick Gain, Healing, Reflecting Parry) *Astrid (Aerial Specials, Safe Parry, Quick Parry, Healing,) *Rick Durst (Anti-Stun, Charge Attack, Absolute Defense, Quick Fury) *Count Rammstein (Charge Attack, Aerial Specials, Healing, Reflecting Parry) *Lisa Shaddix (Anti-Stun, High Jump, Charge Attack, Absolute Defense) *Helena Valentine (High Jump, Aerial Specials, Quick Gain, Reflecting Parry) *Ash (Anti-Stun, Aerial Specials, Quick Parry, Reflecting Parry) New *Emery Yamanaka (Voiced by: Hitomi Nabatame) An 18-year-old girl with a dark past. Fights with a hand dagger (High Jump, Charge Attack, Quick Parry, Healing) *Grant (Voiced by: ) A blind man who fights to find his long-lost son. Fights with a long staff (Charge Attack, Safe Parry, Reflecting Parry, Absolute Defense) *Ethan Burnley (Voiced by: ) A prodigy who was forced to assassinate at a young age. Fights with a double-edged kusarigama (High Jump, Aerial Specials, Quick parry, Healing) *Mirai Kasugano (Voiced by: ) Ethan's psychopathic girlfriend who has a dangerous obsession with him. Fights with axes on both hands (Anti-Stun, Charge Attack, Absolute Defense, Quck Fury) *Mephistopheles (Voiced by: ) An ancient demon who has awakened from a millennium-long slumber. Fights with the cursed sword Nirvana. (all Character Abilities) *Yuko Amano (Voiced by: Noriko Hidaka) A visitor from "another world". Fights with electricity. (Anti-Stun, Charge Attack, Quick Gain, Healing) DLC Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fight Category:2D Category:Arcade games Category:ACS Category:Arcade Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games